gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Glee+me+Kurt=love/@comment-Loonylovegood.gleek-20101217220722 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Finchelfanno1 (Talk) 22:09, 17 December 2010 Hi Hello! Thanks for saying hi! I checked out your page earlier. It's kinda bare. I'll help add stuff to make it pretty. Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 17:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I checked it out now. It's awesome! HI! whats up!! I'm glad you're on this wiki! we need more members :D03:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC)03:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC)~~ hey!!! I'm doing great :D thanks for liking my page :D how are you doing?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 16:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) umm.... I'm pregnant Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 16:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) .... I'm fine, My parents don't know yet, I am not gonna tell them, not until they find out themselves. Its too hard to tell. Before this, I was already like Quinn Fabray: Cheerleader, popular, cute boyfriend. But I still wished to be Quinn. Well now I am :| Tomorrows Words of Wisdom: Be carful what you wish for, because you just might get it? Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 16:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah... yeah he knows, he is gonna be with me 100% he said. To even make me feel better (or tease me, IDK which one it was) he got a mohawk like Puck's. And I wanna keep the baby Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 16:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D yeah, i am :D and no, they can find out when the time comes Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 17:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hmmm... ummm *Finachel *You *Glee+me+Kurt=love *Artieandtinaforeva Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 17:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah... I saw, Luna sounds very pretty :D Thank u Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 17:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well... I started to get hints last week, I missed my period(sorry for the TMI) and I started throwing up every five minutes, always having to go the the bathroom, feeling bloated. But yesterday, I was really noticing. Finachel and I were chating on facebook, n I told her how I have been feeling, whats been happening, n she told me I could be pregnant. N she tld me to tell my bf I might be, so I did. N today he bought me a few different types of pregnancy tests, and they all came back positive. soo...Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 17:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) um...... well it isn't that much different...yet... Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 17:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) laterz :D Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 17:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm good, I am watching scream right now, what about u? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 10:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) i like that show. i love my bf. last night this drunk idiot was hitting on me, n my bf told him to back off. haha. How is your bf? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 10:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D My bf is also really protective about me when it comes to my safety and the baby's....Today all my friends were going to this carnval(we are all on holidays at this holiday house. My rents don't know, they are at NX still n their is no supervision over 18 here...) and My bf didn't let me go because he thought it might hurt the baby.. Oh and at my sonogram. The doctor said he is pretty sure I am having twin girls. he said there is this neew theroy about the shapes and movements. but he cld be wrong, so... f they are Twin girls I wanna name them Beth and Quinn.... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 11:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) are u there. Please be, I'm bored. Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 11:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) hey :( Hey, I've been crying. Emm(Finachel) well her city is in warning for the bad floods, and I'm worried. Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 05:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) mmmm Yeahz, She does. I am woried Sick bout her Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 11:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep :D For now she is...\ Well any way. Whatcha doinn? I am watchin The Final Destination with my bf :D, Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 11:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) kk boo, laterz! :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 11:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am awesome! You? And you can call me Alice :) Mad Hatter I like hats! 21:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Im very good...well angery at my EX boyfriend becuz he cheated on me but im getting over itGleefan13 22:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 im not doing anything just talking to a few of my friends Gleefan13 22:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Heyah! Hi! Sorry I didn't get your message sooner. My weekend didn't allow any Wiki time. So...I'm doing fine. I saw the King's Speech on Saturday. It was good. I liked it. So how are you, Loony? Ms. Artie Abrams 15:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Good I'm good, how are you? I am a potato 21:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek Sorry Sorry, but I'm all roleplayed out! :( Maybe another day. I am a potato 21:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek Hey!! Hey girl! What's up? And I love your signature. It's cute. Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 13:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ( Aww...I hope you feel better soon, 'kay? Listen, every time you feel depressed, leave me a message and I'll to you about. Well, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 13:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! So, I see that you are a major Harry Potter fan/Twilight hater/Glee lover/Quick shipper (wow, a lot of words) like myself. I think we could get along; you? http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Immagleek18 (Don't ask; my signature is not ''working with me at the moment.﻿ ﻿ :D LOL! He is so your crack boyfriend! He said "O.K." Stronger (Than yesterday.) 12:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Best. Idea. Evah! Glee Wiki FanFic Hi-hi sissy! I'm writing a fanfic about our crack family, and I ''really want you to be in it. All I need is some info about your chracter. Leave a message on my talk page with your answers, O.K.? #What's your name? #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Names you want your siblings to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :D Thank you, sissy! Click HERE for chapter one. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 20:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : ) /////,^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ o^ %xxxx333333oo33oo3o33333333333oo / u M iPod ||||| M / u M N , u M Don't Stop Believin' > H , u^ M H , u^ M Give Up The Funk > H , "By it's very definition, u^ M H , u^ M Keep Holding On > H , Glee is about u^^M H , u^^M Light Up The World > H ^ opening yourself up u^^M H ^ X^^M Loser Like Me > H ^ to joy." X^^Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy88888888888888M ^ X,,,^^^^^^^^^ ^ X,,,,,^^^^^^^^ ^ X,,,,,^^^^^^^^ ^^^^ ^ X,,,,,,^^^^^^,///,//////, ^ X,,,,,,,^^,///(<<<<<<<<